


Skin

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's skin is always so smooth and almost always smells great and Rocket finds out just how Peter does it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

The rough skin of Rocket's hands run down Peter's smooth cheeks. Rocket leans up to rub his face against Peter's and breathes in deeply. Peter's face always smells sweet, like fresh fallen rain with a sweet undertone of something Rocket can't quite figure out. Peter smells like this even after the roughest missions where they all come back covered in dirt and slime and other bodily fluids that showers can not remove the smell from their skin.

Rocket has asked Peter a few times how he does it. Peter laughs and tells Rocket its because he's the legendary Star Lord, Rocket always rolls his eyes at that. Rocket starts watching his boyfriend closer, trying to learn his secret. There has to be a secret, no one feels and smells that great all the time, not even the legendary Star Dork.

Weeks pass before Rocket realizes Peter is always the first in the shower in the morning, doing so even before kissing Rocket. Rocket knows without a doubt that the secret to Peter's irresistible skin lies behind that door. Rocket should have known he couldn't just walk in and bust Peter but the locked door still manages to surprise him. Rocket takes a moment to be pissed off and then begins working on getting the door open.

Getting the door open doesn't take long since the lock is electric and is so easy to overload that Rocket almost thinks its unfair to bust in on Peter without the other man having a fighting chance at keeping his secret. Then the door is clicking and sliding open and Rocket has to bite his tongue to keep the laughs and curses behind his lips. There standing in front of the mirror is his handsome, always charming boyfriend with any exposed skin covered in a thick green paste.

" What the flark, Quill? " Rocket gasps out.

" R...Rocket what are you doing in here!? " Peter gasps out as he panics and drops the tube he's holding, much to his misfortune it rolls over to Rocket.

" Cucumber mud mask, soothing scent and cool beads leave skin feeling baby soft!? " Rocket reads the tube aloud " Pete, what is this stuff? "

" It's uh.. a humie thing. It helps keep me awesome! " Peter whisper yells.

" It helps you look like Gamora is what it does, no scratch that you look like that witch from that humie movie you showed us! " Rocket gets out between laughs.

" Oh shut up! You love it anyways! " Peter pouts.

" Yeah, I'll give ya that, anything that helps keep ya all pretty for me is a great thing, " Rocket says with a smile.

" Let me wash this off and you can admire how pretty I am in bed, " Peter suggest with a grin.

Rocket forgets all about his earlier humor in the situation as his suit suddenly feels to tight for his body and runs to their shared bed as Peter washes his face.


End file.
